walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy (TV Series)
Jimmy is the teenage boyfriend of Beth Greene. He resided at the Greene Family Farm following the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Jimmy and Beth attended school together. They eventually began a casual relationship. He may have been a neighbor of Hershel's family. With Jimmy still young and immature, Hershel took it upon himself to look after the boy. He and Beth often had to be chased around by Hershel, because of their sexual activity. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Bloodletting" When Maggie witnessed a man running toward their property, she called everyone out to the porch. Jimmy came outside holding a baseball bat. He and his girlfriend Beth watched as Hershel attempted to save Carl's life. "Save The Last One" Jimmy did not appear in this episode. "Cherokee Rose" Jimmy was first seen gathering rocks for Otis's funeral, and then attending it. He, along with the others, placed a rock on the grave in appreciation for what he had done for his entire life and what he did right before his death (according to Shane). "Chupacabra" When Jimmy found out the men were heading out again into the woods to continue their search for Sophia, he wished to join the group and assist in looking for her. Rick asked Jimmy if Hershel was alright with the idea, to which he replied, "yes" (however, later it turns out he never asked). He then attempted to pick up a rifle on the hood of a car, but Rick stopped him and asked if he had any practice using a gun before. Instead of going out with Rick and Shane, he accompanied T-Dog and Andrea to the shooting range. Later, Jimmy joined the group for dinner and sat at the small table with Beth, Maggie, and Glenn. "Secrets" Jimmy and the group first headed to the shooting range to learn how to shoot and he was slowly becoming a better shooter. He was trying to shoot like a gangster, when T-Dog told him to stop. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Jimmy noticed two zombies, Louise Bush and Doug, trapped in the mud. He alerted Hershel and he, Hershel, and Rick went out, captured them, and brought them back to the barn. Soon after, Shane and his group began to kill all of the walkers in the barn. Jimmy watched as all of his zombified friends and neighbors were shot. He embraced Beth as she cried. "Nebraska" Jimmy was seen with Beth after the barn shooting and held her as she cried. When Hershel, Maggie, Beth, and Patricia walked back to the house, Jimmy stayed at the barn and helped the others dig graves for Sophia, Annette, and Shawn. He was later seen alongside everyone at the funeral for Sophia, Annette, and Shawn. "Triggerfinger" Jimmy was seen in Hershel's house, having dinner and handing out silverware, before noticing that Lori was missing. The next day he is seen checking up on Beth with Maggie, Patricia, and Andrea, and is later seen when Hershel, Rick, and Glenn arrive back at the farm. "18 Miles Out" Jimmy did not appear in this episode. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Jimmy is first seen in the background with Patricia tending to the cattle along with Hershel. He later ran to Dale with the rest of the group after Dale had his stomach ripped open by a walker, and witnessed Daryl's mercy killing of him. "Better Angels" Jimmy was seen boarding up the windows of Hershel's home and helping the Atlanta group move things in to the farmhouse. At the end of the episode, he was seen investigating the barn after Randall was set free by Shane, and ran back to the farmhouse with the others for safety. "Beside the Dying Fire" When the zombies invaded the farm, he got inside Dale's RV and began shooting many walkers. Later, Daryl drove up on his motorcycle and alerted him to Rick and Carl being on the barn. He parked the RV alongside the barn so they could jump on. After they jumped on the top of the RV, zombies forced their way into the RV and devoured him. Death Killed By *Walkers As the zombies invaded the farm, Jimmy had gotten into Dale's RV and used it as a safe vantage point to kill walkers. As Rick and Carl were coming out of the top of the barn, Daryl told Jimmy to go and assist them in escaping. He proceeded to drive the RV to the barn, so they could safely get down. As they were doing so, walkers quickly besieged the RV and attempted to force themselves in. When Jimmy attempted leaving the RV, walkers entered and pulled him to the floor. They proceeded to bite and rip apart his leg, while another repeatedly bit him on the neck. He was then ripped apart and devoured as the walkers swarmed the RV. * Fire (Before Reanimation, Presumably) The remains of his body and the walkers around it were incinerated when the RV went up in flames from the burning barn. This presumably prevented him from reanimating, if he hadn't already. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jimmy has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies, at least two. Relationships Beth Greene Jimmy was Beth's boyfriend and was in love with her. Beth was devastated when she found out Jimmy had died, she cried in her father's arms along with her sister. Theodore Douglas The two seemed to get along as T-Dog was seen watching Jimmy during gun practice. Jimmy tried to look cool by holding his gun sideways to act like a gangster but T-Dog stopped Jimmy and told him not to give him that, "Gangsta Shit". Appearances |}} Trivia *In the episode, "Judge, Jury, Executioner", Dale was supposed to find Jimmy devoured by the Swamp Walker in the field, but it was replaced with the cow.Talking Dead, March 18, 2012 *According to Glen Mazzara, actor James Allen McCune was terrified while filming his death scene as his greatest fear is being eaten alive. *Jimmy was the only person to know that Carl was with Rick during the farm attack, but died before he could inform anyone. *Although mentioned by Hershel that Jimmy usually assisted Otis with placing the walkers into the barn, he didn't seem to have helped with Sophia since he was unaware of her being inside. *Jimmy may have attended the high school where Otis was killed. *Jimmy is one of the characters that did not speak in the episode they were introduced, the others being Shupert, Jim, Beth Greene, Michonne, Eileen, Big Tiny, Tomas, Andrew, Oscar, and Warren. *Jimmy is one of three teenagers to die in the TV Series, the others being Randall and Shawn Greene. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:Children